


I'm a Little Liar

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Hitman!Dean, Hitman!Lucifer, Kinky Samifer Sex, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Mafia/mobs AU, Revelations, Rough Sex, Secret Relationships, Slow Implied Michaen Sex, Top!Michael, bottom!Dean, conversations in the midst of sex, lawyer!Sam, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: John Winchester and Charles “Chuck” Shurely hate each other. Too bad their sons don’t feel the same way.





	I'm a Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by Britney Spears’ “Seal It With a Kiss”, and title is from the lyric "Say you're just a friend/I'm a little liar"
> 
> UPDATE: @askatosch drew a thing for this! Check it out here: https://askatosch.tumblr.com/post/167774038704/samifer-sketch-for-lucibae-is-dancing-in-hells

“Lucifer, are you insane?” Sam Winchester hissed at the rival muscle. 

Lucifer smirked, an all too familiar way of expressing delight. “They say I am,” he commented casually before ducking into an alcove. He grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled the rival lawyer in close. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered tenderly. 

Sam huffed, but couldn’t help to give a small smile. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered back. “I hate all of this hiding around, going behind our fathers’ backs. Especially mine.” 

“I know,” Lucifer murmured, tucking Sam’s hair behind his ear. “We just have to wait until John and Father pass on, and Dean and Michael take over.” 

“Yeah, our two protective older brothers,” Sam snorted, leaning into Lucifer’s touch. “You don’t have an assignment tomorrow, do you?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m all clear this week,” he admitted. 

“Good,” Sam smiled. “Sneak in after the party?” 

Lucifer smirked. “I can always pretend to leave and hide in your room. Play ‘fuck with the lawyer’.” 

Sam laughed softly, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Leave the usual signal if you do,” he chuckled. “I don’t want you to have to go to the hospital again because you allegedly shot yourself in the foot.” 

Lucifer laughed, brushing his nose against Sam’s strong cheek. “That was very good reaction time, though,” he murmured. 

“I’m a lawyer, not an idiot,” Sam huffed, putting up mock offense. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam softly, cupping the back of his head. “Are we sure that those two aren’t synonymous?” he teased quietly. 

“Tell you what, Mr. Shurely,” Sam murmured against Lucifer’s slightly chapped lips. “Come by my room tonight and I can give you some thorough legal evidence showing that not  _ all  _ lawyers are idiots.”

“I think I can arrange that, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer smirked. 

Soft footsteps made them both separate, both of them affixing scowls to their faces before turning their backs to each other, both of them on their phones. 

“Dammit,” they heard Dean swear. 

“What?” Michael replied. 

Lucifer slyly looked over at his older brother and Dean Winchester, both of them whispering harshly to each other before they headed off, Michael two steps ahead of Dean. 

“Do you think our brothers are fucking?” Lucifer asked crudely. 

“Probably,” Sam said idly, scrolling through his phone and giving a look to the party below them. He saw John Winchester and Chuck Shurely glaring at each other over a chessboard and he sighed. “Our fathers are playing chess.” 

“Don’t they know that’s normally how the cops get called to these functions?” Lucifer asked, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Probably why Dean and Michael scrammed,” Sam commented. He leaned over the side of the railing, taking in the mobsters from both Lucifer’s and his family, as well as other families. “Hopefully Alastair will prevent any cop calling tonight. It really is tedious to have the police show up here.” 

Lucifer walked over to where Sam was, pressing up behind him. “Then we’d both be very unhappy,” he agreed. “Because you’ll be too stressed trying to figure out damages costs and lecturing your father and I’ll have to listen to my brother do the same. Both sides gets tedious.” 

Sam huffed, leaning into Lucifer’s touch. “I know,” he sighed. He closed his eyes, wishing once again he and Lucifer didn’t have to hide how they felt about each other. 

“For once your father’s winning,” Lucifer commented idly. 

“Good,” Sam sighed softly. “You know what I wish would happen?” 

“What?” Lucifer whispered quietly. 

A sly smirk stole over Sam’s face. “That you could bend me over this railing and fuck me within an inch of my life. In front of all these people.” 

Lucifer chuckled throatily. “Oh, I’d love to do that myself,  _ mi amor, _ ” he murmured. “I’d love to show off how you’re  _ mine. _ ” 

A shiver ran through Sam and he subtly ground against Lucifer’s hips, feeling his length through the silk fabric of his suit. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yours.” 

Sam’s phone buzzed right then and he groaned internally, wondering who the fuck was calling him. Seeing the number, he picked it up. “Lawchester. Yes. I’m at the function right now. Yessir. I’ll be right there.” Sighing, Sam hung up and turned in Lucifer’s arms. “That was Bobby. Apparently the cops are trying to get him on a ‘drunk and disorderly’.” 

Lucifer snorted. “That’s more our fathers than Robert Singer,” he grunted. “Alright, go be a lawyer.” He sounded resigned to the fact. 

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer briefly before straightening out his suit for him. “Play ‘fuck with the lawyer’ with me for when I get back?” he offered. “This won’t take long.” 

Lucifer grinned and nodded. “Of course, Sam.” 

“Be good for me, angel,” Sam teased, kissing Lucifer’s nose before ducking out and heading off, all arrogance and confidence. 

Lucifer stared at Sam’s ass as he walked away and he sighed before slinking back into the party in a surly mood. The only thing that kept him from outright snapping at Gabriel was the promise he made that he’d be in Sam’s bed tonight. 

 

“Do you think our brothers are fucking?” 

Dean groaned. “Unfortunately,” he muttered. 

Michael laughed softly, running a hand down Dean’s sweat soaked back. “Why do you say unfortunately?” 

“One, he can do a  _ helluva  _ lot better than your brother,” Dean grunted, nestling his head more firmly on Michael’s chest, eyes closed. “Two, because I can’t yell at him for it without looking like a hypocrite.” 

Michael laughed softly. “I agree with you on both points,” he murmured. “But if that’s who Sam wants, it’s who Sam wants.” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, stretching. “I’m so glad we got out of doing too much at that party. Poor Sammy and Lucifer are probably being forced to socialize.” 

Michael laughed softly and watched Dean stretch, groaning as the muscle for the Winchester family’s phone rang. 

Dean groaned and answered it. “Sammy. Thought you were at the party? Wait, why are you taking my detail? Oh. Yeah. I suppose making sure Bobby gets off on that would be a good idea. I am not doing anything out of sorts. Whatever, bitch.” He hung up. “Sam’s gotta make sure our surrogate uncle isn’t actually drunk.” 

Michael snorted. “Joy,” he said. 

“I think he and Lucifer knows,” Dean admitted, rolling back over and curling into Michael again with a sigh. 

“We haven’t been as discreet as them,” Michael admitted. 

“Even though our dads hate each other, it’s still expected that we’re seen together,” Dean pointed out. “We  _ are  _ the heirs to our respective crime families. Dad and Chuck probably just think we’re trying to build bridges that they’ve burned.” 

Michael smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Perhaps,” he agreed. 

Dean smiled before rolling on top of Michael, relishing in the skin on skin contact as he rolled his hips down and into the other future crime lord’s. “I’d say we’re rebuilding the bridges our fathers burnt down,” he said idly. 

Michael groaned, his hands running down Dean’s back, resting on the curve of the younger man’s ass. “I’d have to agree, and building new ones of our own,” he murmured. 

Dean kept up the slow roll of his hips. He had Michael in his bed for at least tonight until Michael had to sneak out early in the morning (or hide in Dean’s closet again); he was going to make the most of it. 

 

“Good night, Bobby,” Sam bade the older man as he slowly opened his bedroom, recognizing that the lock had been jimmied slightly so it opened a bit more easily than Sam would’ve preferred.  _ Lucifer.  _

Smirking to himself, he slid into his room and locked his door behind him. Silently, he took his gun out of his jeans and made sure that there was none in the chamber before removing the clip. He, personally, preferred revolvers but John Winchester was a semi-automatic kind of man. It didn’t matter in Sam’s opinion; he was the lawyer, not the muscle. The muscle was Dean. 

Setting the clip down on his nightstand, he crept into his room, making a thorough sweep as he looked for Lucifer. 

It was a game they played. A way to keep up their skills and also have crazy ass sex. They both enjoyed it, maybe a little too much but they didn’t care. It was consensual and they both had safe words in case it got to be too much. 

Suddenly, Lucifer’s hand was over Sam’s mouth as Sam peered into his closet. The slim revolver Lucifer liked to carry around pressed against Sam’s hip. 

“You forgot to check under your bed, little lawyer,” Lucifer breathed in Sam’s ear, nipping the lobe to punctuate his statement. Sam groaned, both in regret of not remembering to check under his bed and in arousal as Lucifer dragged Sam back over to his bed, the younger man giving a good struggle. 

“Struggle all you like, little lawyer,” Lucifer taunted, shoving Sam down onto the bed and snapping handcuffs around Sam’s wrists. Where he got the handcuffs, Sam couldn’t bring himself to care. “I’m still going to help myself to this sweet ass of yours.” 

Sam gave a breathless laugh, turning his head to regard Lucifer. A mirthful twinkle was in his eyes. “Is that so?” he asked. “Well then, you son of a bitch, get on with it.” 

“Got quite the mouth on you,” Lucifer drawled, slowly removing his tie. “I think I need to rectify that.” 

“Is that so?” Sam snarked, groaning as Lucifer grabbed his hair with one hand and shoved the tie into his mouth. Fuck. It was messed up, but he loved this. 

 

“I should probably go check on Sam,” Dean murmured. “I know he’s home, he sent me a text when the car pulled in.” 

Michael sighed and tried to hug Dean tighter to him. “You know he  _ is  _ an adult,” he murmured. 

Dean snuggled into Michael. “I know,” he sighed, “But it’s an older brother thing. You understand.” 

Michael nodded. “I do.” he agreed. “Don’t be too long, then. We still have that new thing to explore.” 

“What, the fact that you like me choking you while I ride your fat cock?” Dean teased as he slipped out of his boyfriend’s hold. 

Michael flushed and watched Dean slide on a pair of sweatpants as he sat up in bed. “Your hands feel amazing, shush,” he admonished playfully. 

Dean came back over and kissed Michael. “Wait here for me?” he asked softly. 

“Of course,” Michael murmured.

Dean smiled and slipped out, padding down the long hallway to Sam’s room. 

He didn’t think twice about the door being locked. He just got to work to jimmy the lock open, cursing his lack of foresight. Sam liked to lock himself in his room at night. Something about it being safer. Dean was beginning to wonder if his younger brother was onto something there. 

Finally getting the door opened he slowly opened it and was immediately rendered speechless. 

Thinking that Sam was sleeping with Lucifer was one thing. Seeing it in high definition color, especially with Sam tied up and Lucifer pounding into him as though there was salvation to be found was entirely another. 

“ _ Dude, _ ” Dean groaned. 

The sex stopped and Lucifer and Sam stared at Dean, Sam trying to spit the tie out of his mouth. 

“Not a word,” Sam breathed once the tie was out of his mouth. “I’m going to kill you Dean.” 

“How was I supposed to know that you were getting freaky?” Dean asked, screwing his eyes shut, if only so he didn’t have to look at his half naked brother and his brother’s half naked apparent boyfriend. 

“Next time, knock,” Sam bitched, throwing his brother what was deemed a ‘bitch face’.” Dean couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there. 

Dean nodded. “How long?” he asked. 

“It’s been, what, a year now?” Sam asked Lucifer. 

“Mhm. About a year and a half, actually.” Lucifer looked at Dean, making sure to keep the gun he had trained on Sam out of sight. Dean didn’t need to know all  _ that  _ much about their sex life. “We know you’re sleeping with Mikey, by the way.” 

Dean flushed. “I like him,” he defended. 

“And he likes you,” Lucifer said. “Is he in your room?” 

Dean nodded. 

“Good. Cops came while you and Michael were making your dicks kiss and Sam was taking care of Mr. Singer. Our dads are in the drunk tank for the week,” Lucifer said matter of factly. 

Dean nodded. Sam had told him as much, and was also told not to worry about it. 

“How long?” Sam asked. 

Dean hesitated. “Three years,” he admitted. 

Lucifer gave a low whistle. “Well. Here’s to hoping you and Mikey don’t have to go public next week,” he said. “Do you mind? I’d like to go back to fucking the brains out of your brother.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going, bitch,” Dean snarked. 

“Jerk,” Sam mumbled. “Luce, mind gagging me again?” 

That was the last Dean heard as he marched back to his own room. 

Michael was nestled down in his bed, obviously dozing when Dean came back in. “Sam fine?” he mumbled. 

“Yes, if you count ‘being bent over the bed and being  _ plowed  _ into by Lucifer’ as fine, then yes,” Dean groaned. 

“Kinky,” Michael remarked, sitting up as he watched Dean strip. 

“Lucifer confirmed both of our dads are in the drunk tank for a week, and that neither mine or yours wants out,” Dean said, sliding back into bed. 

“So that means I can stay here and ravage you?” Michael asked, rolling over on top of Dean. “For a whole  _ week? _ ” 

Dean laughed throatily. “You can ravage me until we’re both old with our balls down to our knees,” he murmured. “And even then. Til death do us part, right?” 

Michael smiled, linking his hands with Dean’s, the silver bands sparkling in the low light of the room. “That’s right,” he whispered to his secret husband before they once again consummated their secret marriage, both of them ignoring their younger brothers’ antics down the hall. 

 

Lucifer rubbed Sam’s wrists, grinning at his boyfriend. “Well, that was entertaining,” he said. 

“Only you would find Dean walking in on us  _ in flagrante delicto _ ‘entertaining’,” Sam said dryly, groaning as Lucifer’s nimble fingers dug deep into his wrists, getting all of the knots out. 

“Well, what word would you choose?” Lucifer asked, dropping one of Sam’s arms to start massaging the forearm. Sam groaned, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“Mortifying, maybe. Horrifying,” Sam moaned. 

“I could turn you boneless with one of these massages, couldn’t I?” Lucifer teased. 

Sam gave a lazy grin in return. “It’s one of the perks of letting you tie me up,” he hummed. 

“Don’t worry,” Lucifer cooed softly. “I’ll turn you into pudding, then turn you into a puddle by making love to you nice and slow.” 

“Damn, you’re such a sweet talker,” Sam laughed softly, opening his eyes and smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Mhm. Make  _ me  _ do all the work around here,” Lucifer playfully huffed. “That’s alright, we both know you do all of your work in the morning.” 

Sam chuckled. “Admit it. You like it when you wake up to me riding you nice and slow and lazy,” he said. 

“Guilty as charged, what’s my sentence?” Lucifer teased. 

“I think we can work out a plea deal,” Sam smirked, gasping as Lucifer’s thumbs found a rather difficult knot in the middle of his bicep. “We’ll make sure that we can avoid any unpleasant business.” 

“Good,” Lucifer purred, watching his boyfriend relax under him and sighing to himself. “Think we’ll ever have to worry about not letting our fathers know about our liaison?” he asked. 

Sam snorted. “Nah. My dad will probably go down with guns blazing and your dad’s liver is just going to be like ‘I fucking give up’ and die in his own piss.”

Lucifer gave a quiet laugh and hugged Sam to him, working on his other arm. “I can’t wait,” he said. 

“Neither can I,” Sam agreed, turning his head to kiss Lucifer softly. 

Lucifer smiled, listening to Sam moan in bliss from the massage. “Think Mikey’s and Dean’s sex is as kinky as ours?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “No,” he said. “They probably have slow, passionate sex. No handcuffs or being assaulted in your own bedroom or having a gun held underneath your throat.” 

Lucifer laughed happily and kissed the top of Sam’s head. “You’re probably right,” he agreed. “We’re a little fucked.” 

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, it’s good practice for both of us,” Sam chuckled, his eyes slipping closed. He was safe, here, in Lucifer’s arms. 

Nothing could harm him. And nothing could harm Dean and Michael. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
